Loud's Hard Road to a Better Life
by James B Cameron
Summary: This is a slight rewrite of getting my stuff back the hard way with Lincoln home life becoming unbearable some times leaving a family home can be a good thing even for the family he is leaving
1. Chapter 1

A Loud's Hard Road to a Better Life

 **Declaimer I don't own Loud House. At the end of the day it is all owned by Viacom Parent Company of Nickelodeon.**

 **This will only be a three chapter story. This is a slight rewrite of getting my stuff back the hard way Chapter 2 will clean up all the plot lines and chapter 3 will be an epilogue to this story was co-written and edited by 364wii.**

 **WARNING some loud house fans might take offence to the way I depict some of the characters, this is a alt universe it is not the same as the tv series i don't hate any of the characters in the series in fact I try to add a human side to them were you might not like what they do, but you understand why they do it, from their perspective. Please leave your comments.**

When the Loud family came back from the beach Lynn Sr. promised to get Lincoln's furniture back, but Rita wasn't able to get his furniture due to the buyers moving out of town and the next day.

Rita and Lynn Sr. told Lincoln that their bills were piling up and couldn't even afford to buy Lincoln a new bed. They sat down with Lincoln and promised him they would replace his stuff as soon as possible until then he was free to sleep on the couch. Later after everyone went to bed Lynn Sr. went into the garage and found a sleeping bag and two works out mats that Lynn Jr. wore out he gave them to Lincoln to sleep on.

The situation was getting hard for Lincoln once his parents told him the situation he went up to his room and started crying. "It's not fair." Lincoln said with tears running down his face. Lincoln brushed his tears away with his sleeve. He then sat up on the sleeping bag and started thinking about how he could replace his furniture.

When his family sold his furniture they saved some of his clothes he only had two pairs of pants, six shirts and if it wasn't for the fact he had some clothes in the laundry he wouldn't have any underwear or socks at all in fact Lincoln had four pairs of underwear and three pairs of socks left.

He went to his parents to tell them about his clothes situation. They told him that they had a change of heart about his furniture situation because he lied about being bad luck it was his fault and that they were not going to replace his furniture until Christmas and it was mid-April. They did however agree to replace his underwear right away, but they wouldn't replace his clothes until August when they buy clothes for the back to school deals.

When Lincoln told Rita that he only had six shirts to wear she just snapped at Lincoln and told him to borrow a few shirts from his sisters or Clyde otherwise he would have to buy them himself, so what would Lincoln do?

The next day Lincoln found his phone, comics and videos games he lucky hid around the house. He even found the money he put in one of video game cases. He found $184 dollars & 45 cents, he took $50 dollars to buy new school clothes and he would ask Leni to help him.

That help never came at least not at first. Lori hadn't forgave Lincoln yet for accidentally walking in to the bathroom when she was in the shower that morning he didn't see anything since he quickly got out as soon as he realized his mistake. He even knows it was Lori until she barged into Lincoln's room and yelled at him. Lori then told Leni what Lincoln did and Leni got angry as well.

So he couldn't go to her for a while, but he needed more clothes. He then went to his room and decides to look online and found three places that sold discount clothing. He could reach two of them easily by bus, but he couldn't tell anyone he was going on the bus, house rules didn't allow Lynn or anyone younger to take the bus Rita felt they were still was still too young.

He thought about his situation the Royal Woods bus service did allow children over the age of 10 to ride the bus without an adult. So he hated it, but another white lie was in order. He got on his laptop and checked the bus schedule.

He found the bus runs hourly on Saturday and decided that the 9:42 bus would suit his needs. It would get him to the store by 10:30 am and he could catch the 12:17 pm bus and be home by 1:14 pm he took out a notebook and started to write down the bus times until he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked Lincoln jumped a foot off the ground the turned around.

"Lucy?! You can't keep doing that one of us will die of a heart attack sooner or later. Lincoln said.

"Listen I need you keep it between us on Saturday I am going to a discount clothing store." Lincoln said.

He then explained his clothing situation and what happened this morning why both Lori and Leni were not talking to him at this time.

"I'll stay quiet on one condition; I want to go with you Lincoln." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

Not really having a choice Lincoln agreed.

"We have to work on an alibi for you as well." Lincoln said.

The plan was in the jeopardy when Lynn suddenly busts though the door.

"Lincoln, Lucy, you're not going without me." Lynn said.

Lincoln quickly got up and closed the door to his room he went over to Lynn.

"We are going to have to find another place to talk about this." Lincoln said.

Lincoln thought about it for a minute. "Let's talk about this at the playground right after school tomorrow." Lincoln said.

Both sisters agreed then left the room before Lynn left the room she turn to her brother.

"Put on your sweats we're playing basketball in five minutes." Lynn said.

"No we're not." Lincoln said. "The sweats went with my furniture." He added.

She quickly throws a pair at Lincoln. "Nobody will know the difference get ready." Lynn said.

Friday morning the relationship with Lori hasn't improved Leni on the other hand has went to Lincoln to talk privately about the shower incident. Leni realized the door was unlocked and he was out in less than three seconds so she apologizes for getting mad at him.

Leni tried to tell Lori and it just made Lori even angrier and every time she looked at him she looked as she wanted to kill him he was getting tired of it, but he knew if he spoke up she would turn him in to a pretzel.

After a while he got used to her making a big deal out of a little problem, every couple of days she was pissed at him over something usually at the end of day a minor misunderstanding, or something to do with Ronnie Anne who had total control of Bobby and played the situation to the hilt of unknown girlfriend in private and bully in public.

Lincoln didn't like her or the situation at all. His reputation at school was in taters his only friend in school was Clyde even he was reevaluating their relationship after wearing the sequel suit for two weeks. Once it went back to normal Clyde decided to stay by his side this being the fifth day he had to wear a shirt that was worn and tattered and he was only allowed to do laundry once a week.

Luckily for him Luan had two shirts that were meant for boys that she liked, but they were now too small for her so she gave them to him. Skip to Friday afternoon after school neither Lynn nor Lucy had shown up so as Lincoln was walking home Clyde and his father's drove by and asked if he wanted a ride. He agreed to their offer and got a ride home.

On the drive home Clyde mentioned that the three of them were going to the mall tomorrow and offered to bring him along. Lincoln happily jumped at the chance to not have to take the bus, but that happiness didn't last long. When he got home he would be in for a nasty surprised.

Once Lincoln got home Lori screamed for him. "Lincoln gets in here right now!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Lincoln went in to the kitchen. "I know about your little plan tomorrow." Lori said.

"You mean my trip with Clyde to the mall with his fathers." Lincoln said.

"What?" Lori asked surprised.

"I knew Lynn and Lucy would rat me out so I set them up. I wasn't going to go on the bus I had worked it out with Clyde a week ago if you want you can call them by the way." Lincoln said.

Lincoln then walked to the sink and got a glass of water. He took a sip and then turned to Lori. "Why do you care? You had no problem leaving me here to walk 3 miles to school this morning and you even sped away once you saw me. Lincoln then pointed at Lori "So what if I took a bus to a resale shop to replace the clothes I lost when mom and dad sold my furniture!" Lincoln yelled.

"I don't care about your problems twerp; I just want to get you in trouble your pervert." Lori said harshly.

"He didn't see anything you just left the door unlocked." Leni said. How many times do I have to tell you that Lori?" Leni added.

All the other sisters who were watching the fight looked at Lori with shock and anger. "I saw what really happened you wouldn't listen." Lisa said.

Lori glared at her sisters. "You going to believe that idiot over me?!" Lori yelled.

"I have a video tape recording of said moment and yes our male sibling opened the door, but then quickly closed the door." Lisa said.

"Lori, Lynn, Lucy I believe you three owe Lincoln an apology." Luna said.

Lori just left and went back to her room saying nothing. Lynn and Lucy started crying. "I am so sorry we listened to Lori." They both said.

You know Lucy let me ask you a question when you had a secret you wanted me to keep did I tell anybody?" Lincoln asked.

"No." Lucy said.

So why should I keep yours when you won't keep mine?" Lincoln asked.

She didn't answer.

"Over the last couple of weeks I have felt I've been back stab twice from you two." Lincoln said.

"I can't trust you anymore so don't ask me for help with your poems anymore. Lynn I blame my own stupidity in trusting you at all for anything don't ask me to train with you for anything ever again." Lincoln said.

He then turned to the others. "I want to thank Leni, Lisa, and Luna for sticking up for me because of you my life is bearable." Lincoln said.

All three sisters hugged him. "Good night I'm going to bed." Lincoln said.

He went into his empty room sat down on his sleeping bag and went on his phone and saw a video of him in his squirrel suit being beaten and teased by Ronnie Anne and Chandler and his goons that Clyde had taken in the past he would have sent it to Lori, but because of what she said earlier he was going to send the video to the principle and the district attorney's office.

The video shows that they took off the sequel suit and beat him within an inch of his life. He went to the hospital that night and stayed there for two days his parents cared more about the suit then him he told them what had happened and his parents and Lori called him a liar.

"Well now could now prove them wrong "Little Ronnie Anne wouldn't hurt a fly." they said well this video says otherwise." Lincoln said sending then video. He hadn't talked to Ronnie Ann since the beating and if he never talked to her again it would be too soon.

One thing Lincoln didn't know was Clyde also sent it to Lori when Lori saw it on her cell phone she panicked she had known that Ronnie Anne was picking on Lincoln, but decide not to that interfere she knew that Ronnie Anne would spend a few years in Juvenile hall even up to her 18th birthday.

Bobby was a complete idiot in allowing Ronnie Anne to get away with so much, but he promised he wouldn't leave Lori if she ever said anything against her. Lori couldn't just talk to him to have him back off she remembered what she said earlier about not caring and calling him Lincoln a pervert. Lincoln has no reason to trust her ever again so she would have to bribe him she remembered he didn't have any furniture.

Lori then sent Bobby the e-mail Bobby saw it and knew that he couldn't allow Ronnie Anne to get away with her bulling anymore so they agreed to buy Lincoln new furniture set and get a sincere apology from both Ronnie Anne and Chandler and his friends, but Lori would have to talk to Lincoln.

She started to put herself in Lincoln's shoes; things had been really bad for Lincoln over the last month instead of being there for him she had helped make his life a living hell. "I screamed at him today for wanting to replace his clothing when he knew I wouldn't give him a ride mom and dad hasn't been much better." Lori said.

Now all three of them did something unforgivable when they defended Ronnie Anne and didn't even seem to care that he was a victim of a brutal crime and didn't care that Lincoln would still have to deal with it at school the next time he attended class.

Her 17 year old self grew up four years that day she came back in to her room and Leni and Luan gave her a death stare.

"Leni I want to apologize to you, but first I want you two listen to what I got to say about Lincoln." Lori said. "I am no longer angry at him at all and I was a total b*** to him over the past month and...I might have lost him forever." She was starting to tear up her guilt hit Lori like a brick.

I am sure that I hurt him to such a degree that his probability doesn't want to speak to me ever again so I will give him my bed until his new furniture arrives." Lori said.

I'll pay for his new bed me and Boo Bear bought him a very nice bedroom set." Lori said. "Lori you don't have to do that the new furniture will be good enough luckily for you Lincoln isn't the type that holds a grudge." Luan said.

"Plus he is far angrier at mom and dad right now he would have had to wait until Christmas to get a new bed and just like the last three Christmas's, and I had to lend him two shirts because when mom and dad sold his furniture most of his clothes were in it and mom decided to not buy any replacements until August the good news is Clyde's Fathers found out about the situation and will buy him some new clothes." Luan said.

They heard a knock on the door Lori opened it was Rita she was in panic mode she got a letter from child protective services.

"It says their planning on doing an inspection on Monday that they have had gotten multiple complaints from parents telling them they seen Lincoln being forced to where the squirrel suit to school rumors of having his furniture sold to wearing unsuitable attire and failure to properly protect my son." Rita said.

"I hate to say it Mom you and dad are responsible for this, but your off the hook in one respect Lincoln will have new furniture on Sunday Bobby and myself already bought him a $1000 dollar bedroom set it." Lori said.

"Nice!" Rita yelled.

"We did it so Ronnie Anne wouldn't spend the rest of her childhood at a Juvenile detention center. Mom I have to show you something." Lori said.

She pulled out her phone Rita saw the video and to Lori, Leni, and Luan's surprise she looked indifferent.

"My gods you don't really care about him do you?" Luan asked.

"I do, but your father doesn't and I am more afraid about going to jail then losing Lincolns trust." Rita said.

The sisters look at their mother and didn't believe her she didn't seem to care that much about his bedding situation or his clothes until now only because she could get in trouble. Sure Lori didn't care until Ronnie Anne could get in trouble, but she wanted to gain her little brother's trust back. Leni, Luna, and Luan had planned to grab Lincoln on Sunday and buy him some new clothes.

The McBride's however learning about Lincoln's clothes situation didn't help the family moving forward.

Ok mom has you checked on Lincoln's clothing situation." Luan said.

"Not until tonight and I didn't know how bad it was." Rita lied.

"Well the McBride's did." Luan said.

"Luan loaned him two of her shirts and Lincoln said you wouldn't buy him new clothing until August. He had saved 50 dollars and was going to buy his own clothes, but I have a better idea when the McBride's pick him up tomorrow you and dad will produce enough money to replace his clothing." Leni said.

"It's not in the budget and Lincoln need to learn a lesson." Rita said in a huff.

Lori crossed her arms." Lincoln has paid for it and then some, look you can't force Lincoln and the McBride's to cover his clothing forever. Now you're going to buy him his clothes or we'll tell CPS on Monday." Lori threatens.

"I don't know if we can afford it." Rita said with tears in her eyes.

"So you're telling us you two can use your credit card to pay $1200 dollars for a sports camp for Lynn and $850 dollars for a pageant entrance fee for Lola, but you can't afford buy Lincoln his basic needs?" Lori asked in an accusing manner.

"Lori, Lola won $1400 in her last pageant so she paid it back already and we can take Lynn's trip off on our taxes!" Rita yelled finally her hatred for Lincoln it hit Lori like a train.

"Ok since we don't have a choice we will do it." Lori said.

Rita snapped. "Do you want to know the truth your father and I hate him he is an manipulative little brat and lazy failure to boot when he turns 18 he will be out and never welcome here again you want to know something else I wish he was never born!" She yelled.

She then realized what she said and put her hand over her mouth then started crying. "I-I didn't mean that!" Rita yelled and stuttered she then ran from the room crying.

The three daughters looked at their fleeing mother in shock then anger. They lost a lot of respect for her on that day for Lori it was worse she in her eyes saw a woman that she lost all respect for.

Lori's mind couldn't make the connection that the one person who she looked up to had admitted to hating her only son. However Rita yelled loud enough were everyone in the house heard her including Lincoln. For the three sisters it was surreal but at the same time it started to make sense.

Lori remembered when mom and dad brought Lincoln home it was the first time she was asked to be a caretaker she wasn't even seven yet, but she not only learned to feed Lincoln, but to prepare the bottle and she learned to change his diaper. It became her job she even had to change Lincoln at 3:00 am when Lynn Sr. was working a night shift.

She didn't notice it at the time, but she rarely saw her mother with Lincoln. At his important moments the first time he walked or the first time he said his first words most mothers gush with excitement.

Rita wasn't there in fact when he took his first walk. Lori told Rita and Rita told her to be quiet mommy is watching her show. Over the years and earlier in first or second grade when Lincoln would have class events and if Lynn Sr. was off he would go to them.

Rita only went one time she looked board the entire time after the 3rd grade Lincoln would try to get out of it as much as possible knowing that Rita used to get angry and would complain about it he didn't have a choice in a 4th grade choir event that was a holiday concert he had told everyone a week before and nobody showed up.

He called for a ride home only for Rita tell him to walk home. Luckily a sympathetic Choir teacher drove him home he was scolded by Rita in front of his sisters for not telling her. "Mom I have told you every day this week about the concert." Lincoln said crying hurt by his mother's response.

Luna stood up for Lincoln no he told all of us multiple times it was even on the Family Calendar the sisters felt bad and apologized Rita didn't, Lincoln was furious and wouldn't talk to his mother for days.

That night it was dark the school was 3 miles away and it was in December and a Artic norther pushed the temperature to 20 degrees below zero Fahrenheit he could have frozen to death, and the way she apologized was to complain that nobody else in the house would talk to her of course Lincoln has a soft heart and forgave his mother, not wanting to hurt her despite never taking responsibility for her actions.

Last Christmas was almost a horrible Christmas for Lincoln because Lori had to cover for him the two previous years her mother would try to guilt trip her into paying for Lincolns Christmas again she told Lori she didn't have the money she was already busy working between jobs at the time Rita only bothered to get an old two for 5 dollars Ace Savvy comic for Lincoln.

That year Lincoln already had in his collection he sat there and had to watch of his sisters open Six to eight gifts a peace worth more 100 dollars for each sister as the morning went on Lincoln looked like he wanted to cry he never felt more unloved in his life his sisters looked at him with concern as did his father.

Rita started to panic she knew what she did was wrong, but still hated him enough not to want to fix the situation then when all the gifts were almost open there was knock on the door when Rita opened the door the McBride's again stepped up and gave him a game station 4 with three games. Rita immediately took partial credit for the gaming system that she didn't even knew about the saddest part about the day was Lincoln got his parents a gourmet coffee maker what cost him $85.00 Lynn Sr. loved it Rita however started to feel bad for once.

To Lynn Sir credit he felt bad that his wife was so cruel to Lincoln and didn't understand her so that next Sunday Lynn Sr took Lincoln out to nice restaurant for an expensive lunch and gave him 100.00 dollars for games and movies at the mall and promised it would never happen again.

Lori remembered that she realized that her mother had never loved or even liked Lincoln she would lie to ditch her responsibility in taking care of him and try to trick others into supplying his basic needs. Lori now realized that she resented Lincoln because she had to sacrifice a lot to give him his basic needs not because of anything he did, but because of uncaring mother who manipulated her for selfish reasons.

Even after Lincoln heard what Rita said Lincoln knew that his mother hated him and what was even more diffirent about the situation was he wasn't surprised by it at all if fact he suspected it for years.

His mother didn't seem to care about him, and for years he had tried to get her to love him, but nothing worked but she was only nice to him after she was caught being mean and even when she was nice it seemed fake he knew he had to leave.

Even if he got himself new stuff what's to stop her from selling his stuff again, he didn't trust her at all he was lucky he had great older sisters. He had learned from the time he was little to not bother her about anything also when she needed to say anything to him she just did it though Lori or one of his other sisters. As his mother did most of the time he learned to go to his sisters as well if he needed to talk to her.

Life was bearable until the luck situation started to happen his father used to protect him from his mother when she got unbearably mean to him now he was going along with her the way he forced Lincoln to were the squirrel suit even after he came home after he said that not only did Ronnie Anne start to make fun of him again none of his other friends wanted anything to do with him and his father didn't seem to care at all. Lynn Sr. told Lincoln to grow a spine, but not to get into trouble at school.

After a beating Lincoln thought. 'Dad gave me a thirty minute lecture about the stupid squeal suit getting damage.' he thought.

"Why don't you talk to Ronnie Anne and Chandler about it they damage the suit and while your talk to them why don't you ask about my missing teeth as well." Lincoln said to his father.

That shut him up for the night, but Lori and Rita Defended Ronnie Ann for the next hour not caring a bit. Lincoln started to was think. 'I lost three teeth thanks to those jerks you know I should have left then after that I have two parents and my oldest sister that hate my guts. I can't take living here anymore, won't they be surprised that I was one of the people who called C.P.S.

He started to pack his stuff up called Clyde told him the situation and asked to stay until C.P.S. came on Monday Clyde put his dads on the phone his dads told him that he could stay as long as he wanted.

30 minutes later Lincoln ran out of the house with his remaining things only to be met by four of his oldest sisters.

"Can we talk before you go?" Luna asked which was strange.

There was no anger in their faces not even Lori, they wanted to talk somewhere private so they went in Vanzilla.

"Ok." Lori started. "Lincoln I have not been a good sister to you over the past month instead I've helped our parents destroy your life and helped in a horrible way. I knew that you never saw me naked in the shower I have resented you for the last year for nothing you did, but for what mom did she would have me buy your Christmas gifts or your school supplies sometimes even asking me to give you lunch money until about a month ago dad would reimburse me some of it making it doable now he won't so instead of taking it out on mom I took it out on you." Lori said.

"I learned that you haven't been given anything over the past month." Lincoln said. "I have had been savings for years and I have been mowing lawns about three lawns every other week about $90 every two weeks it covers most things for me. He added.

"It will take me a long time for me to make up what I did to you, but I want to give this to you." Lori said and she showed him the bedroom set on her phone.

He started to tear up. "How could you afford it?" Lincoln asked.

"Bobby helped me get after Clyde sent your video to me I understand that you have sent it in to the police and to the school." Lori said.

"No not yet." Lincoln said.

"I was going to talk to Luna or Luan about it ever since the beating I have been bullied even more and Ronnie Anne is leading it. I'm sorry Lori unless you can get her to stop I can't take the abuse anymore. I didn't fight back because I didn't want you and Bobby to break up." Lincoln said in tears.

"Things have changed he knows and she is in a lot of trouble." Lori said.

"I'll make a deal with you and Ronnie Anne, I won't send the video if she and chandler avoid me and never talk to me again or talk about me." Lincoln said. All my respect for her went away when the last thing I saw before I passed out was her laughing at my condition and telling chandler we should have done worse. "For a while I thought I understood the situation that stupid suit and knowledge us going together threatened her reputation I was willing to deal with it, until the beating." He added.

"No apology will work." Lincoln said. Lori gulped.

"But Lincoln Lori said began to say.

And if she would have attempted an apology then left me alone then yes, but instead, she brags about it and not that she feels any remorse except getting caught any apology would be a joke at this point." Lincoln said.

Lori looked down. "I can understand where you're coming from and I'll tell Bobby and I am sorry for not backing you up." Lori said.

Lincoln had a hurt look in his eyes, he looked at all of his sisters in the van.

"I can't live here anymore Lori I am glad that our relationship has improved, but I will warn you earlier I thought about disowning you over the last month you have been as hateful as mom and dad, but I have decided to completely forgive you, but I want my loving caring sister back, but if you treat me like you have over the last month just one time our relationship is over forever." Lincoln said.

Lincoln turned to Leni Luan and Luna. "I will always be your brother and you can tell our other sisters that as well and this is not their fault." Lincoln said. "The reason I am going to ask CPS to place me in foster care is it too painful to stay when you know your parents don't love you and your mother hates you and is out to get you it makes it unbearable to stay I don't want mom or dad to go to prison, but I can't suffer under them anymore." Lincoln said.


	2. story discontinued

I have decided to not update the story myself I have decided to stop writing but I am open to allow others to complete the story as long as they don't purposely try to sabotage it. You can change and edit it to make it work for you if interested email me


End file.
